Cursed are the Peacemakers
by ephiny63
Summary: New summary:The brothers are trapped in a community where nothing is what it seems. Sam is the Chosen, can Dean save him before they are both sacrificed? Warning contain sexual assault, graphic images and violence Please Read and Review!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Cursed are the Peacemakers

(was BLESSED ARE THE PEACEMAKERS)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean and John, coz if I did well ... anyway I can only play with them and then send em home.

Author's note: Kind of sequel to Alternate Life, Real Life?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Sam stretched lazily and stared over at Dean who still slept soundly as they travelled throughout the day. He put on a tape of Metallica chuckling at the thought of Dean's caustic remarks about how he is influencing Sam's music tastes.

Blinking at the sign just ahead Sam decided to pull off and wake Dean to take over, he doesn't mind driving but since he left the hospital in Trinity, he tired very easily. It was still another couple of hours before they reached the next town and that was just a little too long for Sam to drive what he considered safely.

'Huh? What?' Dean mumbled as he felt the car stop, slowly he opened his eyes and blinked owlishly up at Sam, 'what's goin' on?'

'Change driver time, gotta get some sleep Dean I'm whacked.'

'Hang on ... you are wanting to go to sleep? You sure you're feeling okay?'

'Jerk!' Sam laughed, 'and yes I'm fine I just need a nap that's all.'

'Well Sammy glad to hear it.' Dean grinned as he got out of the car, stretched and ran his hair through his short light brown hair, 'where are we exactly?'

'About two hours from somewhere.' Sam yawned already sliding into the passenger seat, 'just about right for a nap.'

'Laugh it up geek boy, coz soon I aint gonna be so forgiving when you are completely well again.'

'Hey, I'm trying ... it's not every day I get poisoned and treated like a lab rat, and forced to remember things that never happened and ...'

'Okay. Okay.' Dean held his hands up in mock surrender, 'but Dude, remember the rules, shotgun keeps his cakehole shut and gets some much needed sleep while the ever so handsome driver picks the music ... hang on this is Metallica anything you want to confess Sammy?'

Sam grinned, and then smothered a yawn before he curled his long frame up and immediately fell into a deep natural sleep. 'Sleep well Sammy boy, sleep well.' Dean stifled a lingering yawn and settled in to the last leg of their trip for the day.

Slowing down Dean glanced over at Sam who still slept with no nightmare in sight, sighing happily he turned his attention back to the road, 'what the?' He ground out. A strange looking man stood in the middle of the road, he seemed to be unaware of the big black classic car careening towards him. Dean desperately tried to slow down in time so he wouldn't hit him; at the last moment, he wrenched the wheel and skidded in loose gravel.

'Sam?' Dean asked lifting his head slowly, wincing with pain, he raised a shaking head and felt the cut on his temple, the stickiness of his blood trickling down the side of his face. Sam still sat curled in the same position as before but this time he had blood running down his face and his shoulder looked like it was already starting to swell after its dislocation. 'Come on Sammy wakey, wakey.'

A little girl's voice rang softly through the car although no distinct words could be heard, more just a light tinkle of laughter. Dean turned his head sharply in the direction of where the voice came from; blearily he stared at a tiny blond girl with thick plaits and wearing a cotton cap and a very plain dress and apron. She stared at him with solemn brown eyes, neither welcoming or condemning, and then she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Dean woke with a fright, lying in a warm soft bed; the room sunny and painted in a soft white with lots of lace around, definitely a girl's room he decided. Groaning softly he went to sit up and then holding his head fell back against the large pillows. 'Fuck!' He muttered.

'Oh you said a bad word.' A little girl gasped in shock and ran from the room calling for her Papa.

'Good one Dean.' He muttered as he stared at the open door, then he realised that he was alone, Sam was nowhere in sight.

Just then, he heard Sam's clear laughter ringing through the building, 'he's laughing?' Dean wondered, slowly he stood up, waited for the room to stop spinning and then padded out barefoot following the sound of Sam's voice and laughter.

'Hey Dean good to see you finally awake.' Sam grinned as he looked up at his older brother. Sam sat at a long wooden table, the remains of his breakfast still in front of him as well as a glass of frothy milk.

'Sam ... where are we?'

'You are in the Motherhouse.' A young woman said walking towards the table carrying a plate laden with food, 'sit please I have breakfast for you.'

'Thanks, okay Sam did we end up in the twilight zone or something?'

'Rebekkah is a Peacemaker.' Sam said smiling up at the young woman, 'it was her father who found us and brought us back here.'

'Okay ... ah Peacemakers?'

'Kinda like the Amish by the sound of it.' Sam whispered as Rebekkah went back to the kitchen to get him a glass of milk. 'Dude no coffee?' he asked dismayed at the thought of no morning coffee.

'Um well, they do drink something like coffee but ...'

'Oh Dude.' Dean shook his head mournfully, 'what about the car?'

'They towed it into the barn, only a bit of a dent but the front tyre is shot.'

'There he is Grand-Papa he said the bad word.' The little girl returned dragging an older man with a grey beard and twinkle in his eye with her.

'Now, now Trinia it is rude to point.' He chastised the little girl gently, 'ah I see that the both of you are well.'

'Yes thank you Sir.' Sam said smiling at Trinia, 'don't mind Dean he's always grumpy in the mornings.'

'Am not.' Dean shot back sulkily, 'just need coffee.'

'Ah you need some brough-brew.' The old man laughed and called for Rebekkah, 'I think our guests would prefer something stronger Bekkah.' He grinned, 'three brews please Child.'

'Sam and this is my brother Dean, ah thanks again for your help Sir we really appreciate it.' Sam said giving Dean a small kick under the table.

'Ah yeah thanks.' Dean mumbled, holding his aching head, 'you wouldn't have something for a killer headache?'

'Bekkah has an herbal remedy that will help.' The old man smiled at Dean, 'I am Joseph, and I am the High Elder here.'

'My Papa and me found you.' Trinia said glowering over at Dean, 'you crashed into the tree.'

'Yeah well some old Dude stood in the road and I didn't want to hit him.' Dean said still sulking as he sniffed the coffee substitute. 'So where's the closest town from here?'

'There is a town about two miles north from here.' Joseph said with a disapproving air, 'we don't go to town but if you must...'

'Car parts.' Sam said quickly knowing the kind of answer Dean was about to shoot off, 'we need to get parts to fix our car.'

'Já, well then tomorrow we will take you, today you rest.' Joseph said as he stood up, 'good brew Bekkah.'

'Thank ya Grand-Papa.' Bekkah smiled shyly as she watched Dean move the food around on his plate. 'Is there something else I can get you?'

'No, sorry just not very hungry this morning.' Dean pushed himself up and swayed unsteadily for a moment.

'Dean?' Sam asked shooting up he was at his brother's side in seconds. 'You okay?'

'Just this headache that's all.' Dean muttered, 'might go lie down for a while.'

Sam smiled at the young woman and then shadowed his brother back to the bedroom, 'Dude spill what's wrong?' He asked his voice heavy with concern.

'Nothing just got a headache that's all.' Dean grumbled, 'geeze get a life and leave me alone.'

'Dean?'

'Ah Sammy I'm sorry ... it's just this headache that's all.' Dean slurred his words and he was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Worried Sam settled himself in a comfortable chair under the window and watched his brother, until he fell asleep, the sunlight bathing him in a golden glow, giving him an ethereal almost angelic look.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed are the Peacemakers

(was Blessed are the Peacemakers)

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Dean woke with a start, the sunlight streaming into the window temporarily blinding him. His throat dry and itchy made him want to cough, his head thumped still with the never-ending headache he seemed to have acquired.

He glanced over to where Sam slept in the chair, he looked so uncomfortable scrunched up like that, and his extraordinarily long legs tucked under and his head resting on his arms. He looked like a child and not a young adult who had endured so much over the last few months.

Dean sat watching Sam sleep for a few minutes, mentally taking note of how he still hadn't gained all of the weight he had lost while he was so sick, of how his skin still looked pale or how the dark circles under his eyes never really disappeared.

Slowly Dean became aware of someone else in the room with them, turning around he stared at an elderly man standing in the corner also watching Sam sleep.

'Who are you?' Dean demanded not liking the look in the stranger's eyes, a look of intent and of malice.

The man turned his gaze to Dean making the young man shiver with a sudden chill and then he disappeared, it was as though he was never there. It was then that Dean realised where he had seen him before; he was the old man standing in the middle of the road when they crashed.

'Damn I knew something was hokey here.' Dean snapped dressing quickly we went to nudge Sam's leg with his foot, 'come on Sleeping beauty time to get up.'

Sam blinked and stared at Dean confused, sitting up he winced with the stiffness in his legs and back, 'what time is it?' he mumbled through a yawn.

'Half past time for you to get up lazy.' Dean nudged him again, 'we got some nasties floating around.'

'Now whatcha talking about?' Sam grumbled, 'give it a rest Dean you've been in a bad mood ever since we arrived here.'

'Ever wondered why and how we got here? I mean ever thought that our arrival here was just a bit on the weird side?'

'Dean all I know is that some very nice people took us in and helped us when we needed it, what's all the agro about?'

'What's all? Shit Sam listen to yourself, a pretty girl batts her eyes at you and all of a sudden poof Sam Winchester looks at women again.'

'Wow did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'

'Dude listen to me there was a strange old man standing in this room staring at you and then he disappeared poof, and it was the same guy who was standing in the middle of the road when we crashed.'

Sam stared at Dean and then shook his head, as a feeling of calm and happiness descended over him, smiling brightly he patted Dean's shoulder, 'have faith Dean we're here for a reason.'

'What? What the fuck does that mean?'

'Means that you don't have to swear all of the time Dean, now get cleaned up I'm sure that Grand-Papa would appreciate our help while we stay here.'

'Dude we are not staying here, we're going into town get the parts and tyre we need and getting the fuck outta here, and no fugly old dude is not gonna stop us.' Dean snarled grabbing his leather jacket he pushed past Sam. 'If you want to work then knock yourself out but be ready to leave when the car is fixed coz we are not staying here any longer than necessary.'

'Dean, chill man we're safe here we are actually safe.' Sam smiled as he watched his brother start to stride out, visibly flinching when Dean rounded back at him angrily.

'Sam we are not safe here, that is what I am trying to tell you ... something – is – not – kosher here!' Dean spoke slowly emphasising every word by poking Sam's chest.

'Can't you feel it here Dean?' Sam asked ignoring the finger prodding him.

'Feel what?'

'Peace.' Sam said simply as he casually walked past Dean and made his way downstairs in search of Rebekkah. For some strange reason, she invaded his thoughts and he wanted nothing else but to be with her.

Dean watched his baby brother leave, concerned with that goofy blank look Sam had on his face, shivers coursed down Dean's spine something is definitely not right here.

'You are so right to be afraid young man.'

Dean span around in ready to fight when he saw the old man again, standing in the same corner. 'Who the fuck are you?'

'My name is Jonas and there is no need for profanity, I am here to help you.'

'Why? You're the one who stood in front of the car making me crash.'

'I tried to prevent you from entering their space.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I tried to warn you but now you have been brought here it will be hard to get both of you out safely.'

'How can I trust you?'

'My dear, dear boy, I am too old to explain myself to you.' Jonas cackled, 'suffice it to say is that I am the only one who can get you boys out of here relatively intact.'

'Spill old man.' Dean stepped closer but then the man disappeared once again.

'Are you speaking to someone in particular?' A young and very pretty woman stood in the doorway staring at Dean curiously.

Who are you?' He snapped his voice sounding harsher than he intended.

'My name is Grace, I have been sent to find you and to let you know that it is meal time, Samuel is waiting for you.'

'Grace is it? Okay Grace, Sam can just wait until I am ready.'

'Have I angered you?'

Dean regarded her with an even stare, taking in her honey-blond hair pulled back in a tight plait, her china-blue eyes framed with impossibly long lashes and the dimple in her right cheek. 'Look Grace, I'm sorry, it's just that I have a killer headache and ahh look I have to get going, thanks for the offer of food but I aint hungry.'

'Please Dean; I am sure that Rebekkah would be upset if you did not try her famous biscuits.'

Dean went to answer her when he caught a glimpse of Jonas shaking his head no at him. 'Sorry Grace I really am and I don't want to hurt Rebekkah but with my headache I really don't have any appetite.'

'Perhaps an herbal tea would help?' Grace said as she turned to leave, 'I will go and prepare a tea for you, and then you will feel better.'

'Don't drink it boy, don't eat or drink anything here.' Jonas warned before he disappeared again.

TBC

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: as per usual

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

Dean glanced around to make sure that there was no more creepy but gorgeous girls around before he crept downstairs, there was something very strange going on here, he needed to find Sam and if need be thump some sense back into him.

He moved stealthily towards the kitchen, he could hear Sam's voice as he chatted to Rebekkah, _shit Sammy don't tell her about our childhood! _Dean went to storm in there and give Sam a mouthful when he stopped and listened a little more intently. There was something about Sam's voice that sent chills down his spine.

Carefully he peered around the doorway to get a better view, he saw his brother sitting at the table, his meal half-eaten in front of him, a cup of that foul tasting brew in his hand as he chatted. There didn't seem to be anything strange in the scene at first glance but then Dean concentrated on watching his brother. Sam sat smiling up at Rebekkah as she moved around him, a glazed look in his eyes and his face bore no expression whatsoever.

It was then that Dean realised Rebekkah was actually quizzing Sam and that he was giving her answers in a toneless voice unaware of exactly what he was saying.

Dean winced as his headache intensified without warning, his sight blurred and his stomach decided to do somersaults, stumbling blindly he crashed into the wall wincing as pain flared through his shoulder.

'Dean?' Sam cried out as he stood up so quickly that his seat toppled behind him, blinking, and shaking himself out of his reverie to run to his brother's side. 'Dean.'

'Sammy? Isn't it usually me worrying about you and your headaches?' Dean quipped as he tried to smile but instead it turned into a pain-filled grimace.

'What happened?' Sam asked him concern flooding his hazel-green eyes, 'I heard you fall.'

'Headache, feel so sick.' Dean started to pale as his stomach finally decided to stop flip flopping and expel its contents. Retching violently he vomited, spattering Sam's shirt and jeans and landing on his boots.

'Oh Dude.' Sam said softly as he held his brother's shoulders, 'this is weird.'

'Tell me about it.' Dean managed to get out as he gasped for air, 'Man this is wrong, it should be you hurling on me.'

'Can you make it upstairs?'

'I – I think so.' Dean clung tightly to Sam's shirt as they slowly walked upstairs leaving Rebekkah to clean up the mess, she watched the boys leave with a very thoughtful stare as she finished wiping up the last of the vomit. She dumped the cloth in the fireplace and went in search of Grand-Papa this was not going the way it should be.

With Dean resisting to the point of making himself ill it could take longer than anticipated for the ceremony.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed trying to work out what happening; he didn't even object to Sam helping him out of his soiled clothes, then wipe his face with a warm cloth and help him into bed. Worried Sam chewed his lower lip, perhaps Dean sustained an injury in the crash, and no one had realised it. Sam, himself, was asleep at the time and only woke for the brief moment of impact before losing consciousness, he couldn't remember anything else or if Dean lost consciousness at all.

'Man I am so sorry.' Sam muttered as he tucked the bedding in around Dean who had fallen into a restless slumber. Tossing his head about he started to cry out, making Sam's stomach lurch and tighten, his invulnerable brother suddenly looked very fragile and very vulnerable.

Quickly changing clothes Sam went back to Dean's beside and passed his hand over his brother's face tenderly. Dean's face felt clammy, damp and very cold, frowning Sam patted Dean's cheek to rouse him. The only response he got was Dean's moans of pain growing louder as he started to thrash about in the bed, fighting an invisible enemy.

Without warning his fist shot up and connected with Sam's nose, swearing under his breath Sam sat back and held his aching nose. Blood trickled through his fingers as he sniffed and tried to staunch the bleed.

'Fuck Dean.' He snapped his voice sounding nasally.

'Are you alright?' Rebekkah asked from the doorway as she saw the dark crimson stains on Sam's hand and face.

'Yeah, he didn't know what he was doing.' Sam mumbled all he could taste was the acrid coppery taste of his own blood.

'Is he dangerous?'

'What? No! No, he's not well that's all.' Sam said as he turned to look at the young woman his eyes narrowing suspiciously, 'I have a feeling that he may have been injured in the crash and it's been overlooked.'

'Oh.' Rebekkah said simply then she turned and left the room.

'Sammy?' Dean spoke his voice barely audible, 'Sammy?'

'Here Dean, I'm right here.'

'Head hurts ... Sam we have to get outta here.'

'But we're safe here, no demons, no nasties nothing Dean we're safe.'

'No ... no we're not, Sammy she was quizzing you on our childhood and what we do.'

'When? Ah Dean you must have been...'

'Listen to me Sammy, just before ... just before I got sick she was asking you all of these questions about who we are and where we come from ... then just before I could say anything my headache exploded and well you know what happened next.'

'Yeah I guess I do ... but Dude Bekkah has done nothing but help us since we were found.'

'That old Dude, the one I saw in the road.'

'Yeah what about him?'

'I've been seeing him since we arrived.'

'Dean it must be the head injury...'

'Dammit Sam listen to me, he's trying to warn us, there is something completely hokey going on here. He warned not to eat or drink anything while we're here.'

'No Dean, you must have sustained a head injury in the accident. Maybe this is what your nightmare was about.'

'Sam.'

'No Dean, I'm not listening, Rebekkah, Grace and the other Peacemakers have done nothing but help us and give us a safe haven. They are not trying to hurt us.'

'No my Lad they don't want to hurt you ... as such.' A third voice joined the conversation.

'What the?'

'Sam meet Jonas, Jonas this is Sam.' Dean said waving his hand weakly at them, 'Jonas tell Sam what you told me, I have to go back to sleep now.'

'No, no Dean stay awake I think you have a concussion, you have to stay awake.' Sam cried out momentarily forgetting the strange old man and how he just appeared.

'Too tired Sammy, just need a little sleep.' Dean said slurring his words as his eyes fluttered shut.

'Dammit Dean, stay awake.'

'It's no use Sam Winchester it is up to you ... you have to save your brother's life and his soul.'

'What are you on about?' Sam snapped turning his anger towards the stranger.

'Dean's life, both here and eternal depends on you Sam and how much you want to fight for him; because fight you will have to do to get your brother back from the Peacemakers. They tried to sway you to their ways but Dean saw through it and now I fear that they are turning on him instead.'

'This is crazy.' Sam shook his head, 'all they have done is help us.'

'No Sam, all they have done is fuel their own desires ... desires to consume your humanities to allow them to stay here undetected.'

'What do you mean?'

'The Peacemakers, all of this ... you are in their realm now Samuel, you are no longer on the earthly plain.'

'You're not making any sense.'

'The Peacemakers trap travellers on the road and once they have them under control they consume their humanity and make them into one of them, never to leave again.'

'That is crazy.'

'No my boy that is the truth.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: as per usual

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

Dean glanced around to make sure that there was no more creepy but gorgeous girls around before he crept downstairs, there was something very strange going on here, he needed to find Sam and if need be thump some sense back into him.

He moved stealthily towards the kitchen, he could hear Sam's voice as he chatted to Rebekkah, _shit Sammy don't tell her about our childhood! _Dean went to storm in there and give Sam a mouthful when he stopped and listened a little more intently. There was something about Sam's voice that sent chills down his spine.

Carefully he peered around the doorway to get a better view, he saw his brother sitting at the table, his meal half-eaten in front of him, a cup of that foul tasting brew in his hand as he chatted. There didn't seem to be anything strange in the scene at first glance but then Dean concentrated on watching his brother. Sam sat smiling up at Rebekkah as she moved around him, a glazed look in his eyes and his face bore no expression whatsoever.

It was then that Dean realised Rebekkah was actually quizzing Sam and that he was giving her answers in a toneless voice unaware of exactly what he was saying.

Dean winced as his headache intensified without warning, his sight blurred and his stomach decided to do somersaults, stumbling blindly he crashed into the wall wincing as pain flared through his shoulder.

'Dean?' Sam cried out as he stood up so quickly that his seat toppled behind him, blinking, and shaking himself out of his reverie to run to his brother's side. 'Dean.'

'Sammy? Isn't it usually me worrying about you and your headaches?' Dean quipped as he tried to smile but instead it turned into a pain-filled grimace.

'What happened?' Sam asked him concern flooding his hazel-green eyes, 'I heard you fall.'

'Headache, feel so sick.' Dean started to pale as his stomach finally decided to stop flip flopping and expel its contents. Retching violently he vomited, spattering Sam's shirt and jeans and landing on his boots.

'Oh Dude.' Sam said softly as he held his brother's shoulders, 'this is weird.'

'Tell me about it.' Dean managed to get out as he gasped for air, 'Man this is wrong, it should be you hurling on me.'

'Can you make it upstairs?'

'I – I think so.' Dean clung tightly to Sam's shirt as they slowly walked upstairs leaving Rebekkah to clean up the mess, she watched the boys leave with a very thoughtful stare as she finished wiping up the last of the vomit. She dumped the cloth in the fireplace and went in search of Grand-Papa this was not going the way it should be.

With Dean resisting to the point of making himself ill it could take longer than anticipated for the ceremony.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed trying to work out what happening; he didn't even object to Sam helping him out of his soiled clothes, then wipe his face with a warm cloth and help him into bed. Worried Sam chewed his lower lip, perhaps Dean sustained an injury in the crash, and no one had realised it. Sam, himself, was asleep at the time and only woke for the brief moment of impact before losing consciousness, he couldn't remember anything else or if Dean lost consciousness at all.

'Man I am so sorry.' Sam muttered as he tucked the bedding in around Dean who had fallen into a restless slumber. Tossing his head about he started to cry out, making Sam's stomach lurch and tighten, his invulnerable brother suddenly looked very fragile and very vulnerable.

Quickly changing clothes Sam went back to Dean's beside and passed his hand over his brother's face tenderly. Dean's face felt clammy, damp and very cold, frowning Sam patted Dean's cheek to rouse him. The only response he got was Dean's moans of pain growing louder as he started to thrash about in the bed, fighting an invisible enemy.

Without warning his fist shot up and connected with Sam's nose, swearing under his breath Sam sat back and held his aching nose. Blood trickled through his fingers as he sniffed and tried to staunch the bleed.

'Fuck Dean.' He snapped his voice sounding nasally.

'Are you alright?' Rebekkah asked from the doorway as she saw the dark crimson stains on Sam's hand and face.

'Yeah, he didn't know what he was doing.' Sam mumbled all he could taste was the acrid coppery taste of his own blood.

'Is he dangerous?'

'What? No! No, he's not well that's all.' Sam said as he turned to look at the young woman his eyes narrowing suspiciously, 'I have a feeling that he may have been injured in the crash and it's been overlooked.'

'Oh.' Rebekkah said simply then she turned and left the room.

'Sammy?' Dean spoke his voice barely audible, 'Sammy?'

'Here Dean, I'm right here.'

'Head hurts ... Sam we have to get outta here.'

'But we're safe here, no demons, no nasties nothing Dean we're safe.'

'No ... no we're not, Sammy she was quizzing you on our childhood and what we do.'

'When? Ah Dean you must have been...'

'Listen to me Sammy, just before ... just before I got sick she was asking you all of these questions about who we are and where we come from ... then just before I could say anything my headache exploded and well you know what happened next.'

'Yeah I guess I do ... but Dude Bekkah has done nothing but help us since we were found.'

'That old Dude, the one I saw in the road.'

'Yeah what about him?'

'I've been seeing him since we arrived.'

'Dean it must be the head injury...'

'Dammit Sam listen to me, he's trying to warn us, there is something completely hokey going on here. He warned not to eat or drink anything while we're here.'

'No Dean, you must have sustained a head injury in the accident. Maybe this is what your nightmare was about.'

'Sam.'

'No Dean, I'm not listening, Rebekkah, Grace and the other Peacemakers have done nothing but help us and give us a safe haven. They are not trying to hurt us.'

'No my Lad they don't want to hurt you ... as such.' A third voice joined the conversation.

'What the?'

'Sam meet Jonas, Jonas this is Sam.' Dean said waving his hand weakly at them, 'Jonas tell Sam what you told me, I have to go back to sleep now.'

'No, no Dean stay awake I think you have a concussion, you have to stay awake.' Sam cried out momentarily forgetting the strange old man and how he just appeared.

'Too tired Sammy, just need a little sleep.' Dean said slurring his words as his eyes fluttered shut.

'Dammit Dean, stay awake.'

'It's no use Sam Winchester it is up to you ... you have to save your brother's life and his soul.'

'What are you on about?' Sam snapped turning his anger towards the stranger.

'Dean's life, both here and eternal depends on you Sam and how much you want to fight for him; because fight you will have to do to get your brother back from the Peacemakers. They tried to sway you to their ways but Dean saw through it and now I fear that they are turning on him instead.'

'This is crazy.' Sam shook his head, 'all they have done is help us.'

'No Sam, all they have done is fuel their own desires ... desire to consume your humanities to allow them to stay here undetected.'

'What do you mean?'

'The Peacemakers, all of this ... you are in their realm now Samuel, you are no longer on the earthly plain.'

'You're not making any sense.'

'The Peacemakers trap travellers on the road and once they have them under control they consume their humanity and make them into one of them, never to leave again.'

'That is crazy.'

'No my boy that is the truth.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: formerly Blessed are the Peacemakers. Also this chapter contains strong violence and sexual assault, if this bothers you please don't read on, I have some other stories up that might interest you more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

Sam stared down at Dean, his heart thumped against his chest wall and he could feel the rising panic already starting to settle in.

'Samuel?' Rebekkah stood in the doorway, the fading sunlight shining around her giving her an ethereal glow. 'Is Dean alright?'

'No, no I think he received a concussion in the crash, I have to get him to a hospital.'

'But I am afraid that there is nothing like that here for him. We have herbs that can help.'

'Thanks Bekkah but I think Dean needs something a little less alternative.'

'I do not understand what you mean.' Rebekkah said tilting her head slightly to the side, 'what do you mean by less alternative?'

'He needs traditional medical care with doctors and nurses in hospital not alternative cures like herbal remedies.' Sam snapped and then stopped himself when he saw the crestfallen look on her face.

'I have made you angry with me.' She said sniffing back her tears.

'No, no I am just worried about Dean that's all.'

'Come, I will fix you something to eat and drink and then we can ask Grand-Papa what to do for your brother.'

Sam gave Dean a last glance and then let Rebekkah lead him downstairs towards the comfort of the kitchen, his mind fogging at just her touch; desperately he tried to focus on Dean and on what that crazy old man had said.

'Please Sam drink, this will make things better.' Rebekkah said holding a cup of warm milk in front of him, 'it is only milk, and it will help calm your fears.'

'Thanks.' Sam took the drink from her hands and stared at it for a moment before taking a sip, within minutes he had finished two cups of the warm drink and laughing at Rebekkah as she told him stories of the village. Vaguely he tried to remember what was wrong, but she took the worries away with her bright laughter. 'Dean!' Sam said suddenly as thoughts of his brother flooded back, erasing the fogginess in his mind.

'Dean is fine Sam, he is resting upstairs.'

'No, no I have to go to him.' Sam stood up and went to leave the room when his knees buckled and collapsed under him, he rolled his eyes up to Rebekkah who stood over him smiling, 'why?' He croaked out just as he gave in to the unconsciousness encroaching on his awareness.

'We need you Sam, you are special.' Rebekkah said as she knelt beside him and placed his head on her lap, 'I am going to bear you strong offspring Samuel, and then we will be able to exist here completely. Although, it will be a shame that you won't live to see them grow into strong, handsome psychic demons. Powerful in their own rights.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's eyes snapped open and aside from his ever-present headache he felt rested, feverish, but rested. Sitting up slowly he scanned the room for any signs of Sam but instead he focused on the young woman he met earlier.

'Grace?' He asked confused, 'where's Sam?'

'He is helping Rebekkah and asked me to sit with you until you awoke.' Grace smiled brightly and went to stand next to the bed, she bent down and touched his forehead a thoughtful look on her pretty face, 'you have a fever still.'

'No shit Sherlock.' Dean muttered taking a perverse pleasure from the look of shock on her face, 'can you do me a favour and find Sam for me?'

'I-I will see what I can do.' Grace said fleeing from him room.

'You certainly have a way with the girls son.' Jonas cackled as he appeared sitting on the end of Dean's bed.

'What do you want?' Dean grumbled, 'where's Sam?'

'Ah we have a problem there; I think that they are on to us.'

'What are you on about?'

'They have taken Sam; Rebekkah drugged him and had him removed from the motherhouse,'

'where is he Jonas?'

'You stay put and I'll be back.' Jonas disappeared before Dean could argue any further.

Before Dean had a chance to get out of the bed and to dress Jonas was back with a look of shock on his face.

'What? What is it?'

'I am sorry Lad I really am sorry.' Jonas said patting Dean's shoulder comfortingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moaned and spat out a mouthful of blood, his eyes swollen and red hurt as he tried to focus on his new surroundings. His entire body ached stretched out on a long bed frame, a cool breeze over his bare skin made him shiver under the sheen of sweat; he could make out Rebekkah sitting on the edge of the bed, plaiting her long coppery-red hair, she hummed a bright tune as she turned and stared down at Sam, 'thank you Sam I am sure that we will have strong offspring.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Sam whispered hoarsely, 'why am I tied to the bed, what did you do Rebekkah?'

'We need to replenish our life force Samuel, normally we take what we need but when we realised the powers you possess ... then Grand-Papa said that we should breed together.'

'Rebekkah I – ah did we?'

'Well strictly speaking you did not co-operate with me and had to be subdued, but in the end I was able to get what I needed from you, now it will be Grace's turn.'

'Grace's turn?' Sam's face paled even further when the realisation hit him. 'No way you are not going to use me like that.'

'Oh you see Samuel you are wrong about that.' Joseph spoke from the shadows, 'because every time you fight back or refuse your brother will suffer for it.'

'Leave Dean out of this.' Sam yelled, angry with himself for falling for their trap so easily.

'It seems that you give us no other options but to bring him into it as you say.' Joseph walked closer until he stood next to the bed, with a critical eye he stared at the prone form lying before him, naked and uncovered by any bedding Sam turned his face away embarrassed by the man's scrutiny.

'I suppose it is time for you to know the truth of your predicament.' Joseph sighed appreciatively at the lithe young body so temptingly close. 'We came to America looking for freedom from persecution but all we found here was the same ignorance and brutality. Our entire village massacred in one night, our water poisoned and then the buildings burnt killing all of us, men, women and children ... babies in their mothers' arms. But we have our vengeance, you see we can survive by feeding from the humanity who tried to destroy us.'

'How long ago?'

'The year was 1872, we had only been here for six months and just finished erecting our small community, and we just wanted to be left in peace.'

'I don't understand.'

'No one understands our Master, all we wanted was to be able to worship him in peace to conduct our rituals and ceremonies, but the Christians had other ideas.'

'The Peacemakers are devil worshipers?'

'We honour the Dark Master, he has allowed us to live on, to feast on the living and to continue his work here.'

'Why do you want me to...?' Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

'Ah because the Master wants to join your seed with us, to create an unbeatable force.'

'Why me?'

'You have untapped powers Samuel, once directed on the right way they will help create the unstoppable.'

'Never, I would rather die first than to help you spawn evil.'

'Well you see that is where you have no choice in the matter.' Joseph waved his hand and one end of the room became flooded with bright light, roughly Joseph twisted his fingers in Sam's hair and forced his head up for a clearer view of the display.

Sam saw Dean shackled to the wall, blood dried down the side of his face from where someone had hit him brutally, obviously Dean had tried to fight his way out. He was shirtless and shoeless, 'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'let him go.'

'Well you see Sam we can't do that.' Joseph smirked as he dropped Sam's head back onto the mattress, 'as long as you perform to our satisfaction then your brother will not suffer, well much anyway, but if you refuse then...' Joseph let his words hang ominously in the air as he nodded to a man who stood next to Dean.

Once again Joseph grabbed Sam's hair and forced him to watch as a whip cracked over Dean's bare chest biting into the flesh and leaving a long red welt. Dean cried out against his gag, as the whip flicked out again, until blood spilled from the criss-crossed welts on his upper torso, his head dropped as the relative safety of unconsciousness claimed him.

'What do you want of me?' Sam wept horrified at what they did to Dean.

'Now that is what I wanted to hear, don't worry Dearest I am only choosing the prime females to couple with you.'

Sam turned his face away feeling the blush burning his skin, 'I can't just do it like that.'

'All you have to do is lie there and not fight my girls anymore, they will do what is needed to milk you of your seed.'

'And then what?'

'When we have done with you, then that Dearest is for you to find out.' Joseph patted the top of Sam's head and smoothed down his matted long hair, 'Grace he is all yours.'


	5. Chapter 5

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

'Wait please just answer one question for me.' Sam cried out his eyes widening as a naked Grace straddling his upper thighs.

'What is it?' Joseph asked with a bored tone, 'we cannot keep our beautiful Grace waiting.'

'Why call yourselves the Peacemakers? Last time I checked demons thrive on anything but peace.'

'Semantics Dearest, all will be revealed in time now please do not upset my Grace and just do as you have been told.'

Sam swallowed nervously as he looked up at Grace pouting prettily with an air of innocence around her while her fingers roamed over his naked body, 'you don't have to do this Grace.' He whispered he could feel his face flaming with another blush as she leant forward and teased his nipples with her tongue. 'Please Grace, ahh ... stop.' Sam squirmed and tried everything he could to prevent her from finishing her task. Grace hissed and sat up an angry expression forming on her face.

'Joseph he's not playing nice.' She said looking over at the older man but digging her fingernails into his hips until drops of blood fell from each of the puncture wounds.

'I warned you Samuel.' Joseph sighed; Dean's muffled cries of pain filled the silence of the room.

Sam squeezed his eyes closed and mentally sent out messages of apology to his brother. 'Alright, alright I'll do what you want just stop hurting him.' He finally ground out through gritted teeth.

'Ooohh Sammy gonna play nice.' Grace sighed in a childlike voice, 'now open those pretty eyes for me, I want you to watch.'

Sam hesitated for a second but with Dean's muffled cries still fresh in his memory he sighed and opened his eyes slowly, blinking until he focused on Grace's face and then he looked at a spot on the wall just over her left shoulder stilling his mind he continued to stare at the place he picked.

Grace looked confused for a moment but then smiled she had him pliant and ready to be played with. Leaning forward again she dragged her tongue up his torso laving his naval before continuing up to his nipples working one at a time until they were so taut she elicited an involuntary moan from Sam.

Giggling she moved her body slightly until she almost lay on top of him, her own breasts rubbed against his chest as she worked her way to his mouth kissing him brutally she bit his lip hard making it bleed before sitting up. Flicking the tip of her tongue out to clean the blood from her own lips she started to move back down his body grinding herself against him, until she slowly sat up and hovered over his semi-erect penis. 'Oh dear this will never do.' She said shaking her head as she wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed it cruelly until Sam returned his gaze to her face his eyes wide and unblinking, a single tear escaping and running down his cheek.

Grace hesitated in her ministrations and regarded him for a moment before shaking her head and increased the pressure until he was hard and erect in her hand, mounting him she guided his penis into herself and then started moving in an even and steady rhythm as she worked herself into reaching her own orgasm. Sam closed his eyes as his body betrayed him with each spasm a choked cry escaped from his throat as he shuddered and came inside Grace. Giggling with enjoyment Grace kept going until moments later she cried out with her own orgasm. Breathing heavily she slid off Sam and sidled up next to him wrapping her arm and leg around him until she recovered sufficiently. 'You were fantastic Lover.' She purred as she finally moved away from Sam giving him a goodbye kiss as she got off the bed. 'I wish I could keep you.'

Sam turned his face away from her and fought back the rising tears of shame that had threatened to spill he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to a restless and dream-filled sleep.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice filtered through the nightmare gripping Sam tightly. 'Come on Sam wake up.'

'Dean?' Sam frowned and fought to wake up and shake the claws holding him back. 'Gotta help Dean.'

'Hey Dude I'm here.' Dean touched Sam's shoulder gently, 'come on Sammy wakey wakey.'

'Dean!' Sam shouted and sat up staring around wildly until he slowly realised that he was awake and no longer dreaming. 'Dean it is you?'

'Yeah Dude it's me.' Dean smiled wanly, trying to hide the pain coursing through him, 'take a breath Sammy, breath for me.'

Sam blinked and then realised he was holding his breath; gradually he expelled the breath and looked around at their new surroundings. They were no longer in that room, or in the original bedroom now they were in a small dark enclosure surrounded by thick metal bars. 'Where are we?' He gasped between each breath as the panic finally took over and he started to hyperventilate.

'Sam look at me and breath nice and slowly.' Dean said gripping Sam's shoulders he forced his younger brother to concentrate, 'that's it nice and easy, Man you have to stop scaring me like this.'

'Me scare you?' Sam gave a harsh laugh and moved his gaze down to the damage done to Dean's body, 'look at you.'

'Hey I'm tough.' Dean said but his bravado slipped when he winced after moving too quickly and pulling at the newest injuries.

'Yeah right, Dean I am so sorry.'

'What for?'

'I didn't believe you – I should have listened to you I am so sorry.'

'Dude forget it, you were under that witch's spell.'

'Dean they are not ... they worship the Dark Master.' Sam said his eyes downcast unable to meet Dean's steady gaze, 'I almost bought into it all.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort but seeing the stricken look on Sam's face he stopped himself and decided to follow another tact altogether. 'Okay so what do we know about these not so peacemakers?'

'They came here in 1872 and were massacred six months later.' Sam started falling easily into his logical researcher-self, 'their Master set them up and now they live off the humanity of unsuspecting travellers.'

'Now that's what I call carrying vengeance too far.' Dean quipped, 'okay so they need living people to feed off and then the what?'

'From what I have heard they sacrifice the remains to their Master.'

'That is just plain gross.'

'What about Jonas? Where does he fit into this?'

'Not sure Sammy, now why are we not digested food yet?'

Sam turned his face away as he felt the stain of shame rising on his face unable to look at Dean.

'Sam talk to me, I need to know what was going on when I was strung up on the wall and treated like a whipping post.'

'Dean please I...' Sam's voice sounded choked and strained.

'Sam talk to me, come on Dude we need to work together on this.'

'They ahh milked me.' Sam said as quickly as possible still unable to meet Dean's gaze.

'What? Sammy look at me what do you mean...?' Dean stopped his eyes widening as the realisation hit him. 'Sam Winchester looking at me, do you mean they have been raping you?'

Sam dropped his gaze to the floor and sat in silence the humiliation getting the better of him, 'I tried to stop them.' He whispered, 'they had me tied to a bed and couldn't move, even after they beat me I tried to stop them that's when ... that's when they – they used you, if I refused or fought back they punished you.' As Sam spoke the words started to tumble out as though he had opened flood-gates and the memories crashed through. 'First it was Rebekkah and then ... then Grace I don't remember after that.'

'Oh Sammy.' Dean's anger fast turned into rage, Sammy was too innocent in too many ways for such abuse.

'It wasn't sexual I guess.' Sam's voice startled Dean and he stared up at his brother, 'they wanted my ... for their women to get pregnant. Mixing them with ... with fuck Dean they want an army of mutant psychics.'

'Sammy I am so sorry you had to go through that.'

'Dean it's bad enough that I have to see the visions and stuff but this ... why Dean what have I done that was so bad I have to be punished like this?'

'Dude listen to me this is not your fault.'

'Yes it is Dean.' Sam shouted, 'I stuffed up and now this is what my punishment is. I am the sperm donor to a freakish, ghoulish race of demons.'

'Calm down Sam please you have to stay with me on this.'

'They _milked_ my sperm Dean!' Sam's voice rose as he let his emotions loose, 'Joseph told me that is what they were doing, taking my sperm to breed with their females. Their Master wants to create a race of demons with psychic abilities and it will all be because of me!'

'Samuel Winchester snap out of this now.' Dean yelled gripping Sam's arms he squeezed until Sam acknowledged the sudden pain. 'Okay you back with me?'

'Yeah, yeah I am.' Sam sighed dejectedly, 'I guess it's done.'

'Not yet, we have to smoke these freaks Sam and get outta here.'

'But if they ... get pregnant ... we can't kill pregnant women Dean.'

'Dude they are not women they are demons that look like women.'

'They will still be pregnant Dean.'

'Okay so we finish this before they finish whatever they do to get pregnant.'

Sam gave Dean a baleful stare as he sat back and rested against the cool bars, only then did he realise that he was still naked. 'Oh man.'

'Don't get shy on my account, not as if I hadn't seen it before.' Dean smiled trying to lighten Sam's mood.

'Dean.' Sam growled a warning as he pulled his knees up enough to give himself a bit of coverage.

'Anyway if I could I would give you my jeans but we have a big problem there.' Dean grinned, 'you are too freaking tall!'

'Gee thanks!'

'Boys you are still with us I see!' Jonas materialised in their cell with them, 'I wish it were a better circumstance.'

'What do you want?' Dean rounded on their mysterious visitor, 'where were you when they were doing unspeakable things to Sam? Where were you when they were using me as a whipping boy?'

'Son, I ah...'

'Don't son me, if you can't help us Jonas then get the fuck out and let us get on with it.'

'With what Dean?' Sam asked quietly.

Dean turned to snap at Sam when he saw the tears rolling down his face and the haunted look on his face, he was starting to go into shock, the glassy look in his eyes and the pallor of his skin telling it all. 'Sammy, come on stay with me here, no going to that zone of yours you have to stay with me.'

'Why Dean? They have won they finally won and we can't do a thing about it.'

'Sam don't you ever let me hear you give up like that, no one gives up on my watch.'

'Do you know how much like Dad you sound ...?'

'Do the two of you want to get out of here?' Jonas interrupted the brothers.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: nothing new just check with chapter 1 if you want to. Go on I know you want to!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

The sound of keys rattling made the two young Winchester brothers to jump startled as two armed men strode towards their cell.

'Jonas?' Dean whispered staring around he realised that the old man was gone again. 'Dude you are so freaking annoying!'

'Who are you talking to?' One of the men asked as they stood just on the other side of the bars far enough away so the boys couldn't reach them.

'You dickhead, so whatcha gonna do about?' Dean taunted them.

The two men ignored Dean's comment as one of them unlocked the door the other stood by armed with a rifle, a whip hung coiled from his belt on one hip and on the other was a long hunting knife sheathed in a leather hilt. 'Just give me a reason boy!'

Dean bit back a retort as he took in their predicament, Sam sat huddled into himself completely oblivious to what was happening, Dean himself was weak and still healing from the latest beating and whipping, and Jonas pulled another disappearing act.

Holding his hands up in defeat, Dean made himself not react when they grabbed Sam and hauled him to his feet until they tied Sam's hands behind his back and started to take advantage of his nakedness. With a roar of anger Dean launched himself at the one who had his hand around Sam's genitals. Moving with the momentum of surprise he was able to knock the bigger man down and smashed his head against the wall but before he could attack the other guard, the sharp sudden pain cut across his back and shoulder stunned he looked up as the whip came down again slicing his cheek open as it connected with him.

Dropping to his knees Dean tried to fight the rising nausea and pain, then bluffing a faint he moved up and outwards driving an upper cut under the man's chin. His chance for success was short lived when the guard righted himself without falling and grabbed hold of Dean's neck pinning the younger man to the wall he started to literally choke his life from him.

'Drop him!' Joseph ordered as he strode towards the cell, wanting to know what the hold up was he took in the scene in the barred room as he approached them.

One guard down and unmoving, Sam huddled against the wall his hands bound behind his back and fresh bruises forming on his upper thighs and a blank look on his face. The other guard held Dean against the wall, the young man gasping for his last breathes.

'Drop him Nathaniel, I need him alive.'

'But Grand-Papa looks what he did to Daniel.'

'Daniel probably deserved it; I can see the new bruises on the Chosen so let him lose.'

Reluctantly Nathaniel let Dean drop to the floor, frantically gasping each life-renewing breath. Before leaving him alone though, he planted a well-placed kick into Dean's exposed lower back, and then he went to his fallen friend and helped him up.

'Impressive attempt at escaping Dean but you will see that it is futile, your brother has submitted to his fate, I think it is time for you to embrace yours.'

'Fuck you.' Dean rasped out his abused throat filled with searing pain as he spoke.

'There is no need for profanity Dean, as it seems though you have won a brief reprieve for yourself and your brother. Be warned I will not tolerate another attack on my men.'

'Bring it on Old Man bring it on.'

'I shall enjoy breaking you.' Joseph grinned as stalked off tailed by Nathaniel and a dazed Daniel.

Dean waited for them to be out of sight before he lifted his hand up to his bleeding face, wincing when he came into contact with his own blood. 'Sammy?' He asked his voice still sounding rough even to his own ears, 'come on Sammy look at me.'

Sam slid down the wall, apparently unaware that he still had bound hands, his eyes glassy and unfocused; his mouth opened and closed as though he tried to work himself up to saying something but nothing came out.

'Okay nuff of this shit, Sam look at me now.' Dean ordered, tapping Sam's cheek lightly a few times and then he put more force behind it. Stunned Sam slowly turned his head to look at Dean.

'Dean?' Sam tried to move his hand up to his face, 'what is going on?'

'Calm down Sammy, the bastards tied your hands and tried to take you again.'

'Dude your face.' Sam gasped his own face paling even more, 'what happened?'

'What do you remember Sammy?'

'I – I ah we were talking to Jonas weren't we?'

'Yeah and?'

'Oh shit Dean.' Sam turned a stricken face away from his brother's concerned gaze, 'please don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Look at me like that.' Sam cringed as Dean reached for him, ignoring his brother's apparent distress he kept going until he was able to grip Sam's chin in his hand and forced him to turn back, 'please don't Dean.' Sam begged him.

'Sam look at me, we're gonna get out of this and get you some help but for now I need for you to hold it together, can you for me?'

Sam sniffed and nodded his head then the flood-gates opened and large hot tears fell down his face, heaving sobs forced their way out shaking his already fragile frame. Not knowing what else to do Dean took his brother into his arms and held him tightly until the hysteria passed.

Rough hands grabbed Dean and pulled him away from Sam startling both the brothers, 'hate to interrupt this girly moment but Grand-Papa will not wait any longer.' Nathaniel snarled in Dean's ear, his hot acrid breath burning the side of Dean's neck.

Pinning Dean's arms between them he dragged the struggling young man backwards while another guard grabbed Sam roughly by the hair and forced him to stand up. As tall as Sam he gave an intimidating air as he rough-handled the young man, moving behind him he ran his hands down Sam's body taunting Dean. 'Come on tough guy whatcha gonna do this time?'

'Let me go and I'll show you.' Dean ground out pulling on the iron-like grip holding him against the chest of Nathaniel, 'Dude has anyone told you to use breath freshener?'

'Dean?' Sam whispered blinking back the tears, he was still trapped in his own breakdown and confusion reigned on his face.

'Fuck it let me go, he needs me.' Dean fought even harder against Nathaniel's grip.

'Keep fighting pretty boy, the more you fight the worse off you're gonna be.' Nathaniel warned twisting Dean's arms even more until he could feel the tendons starting to snap.

'It's alright Dean, I'll be alright.' Sam mumbled as he was dragged out of the cell, 'don't worry bout me.'

'Sammy!' Dean slammed his heel down onto the top of Nathaniel's foot and ground it hard into the smaller bones. He felt the big man's grip loosen slightly giving Dean a chance to push back with his elbow, moving with the momentum he pushed himself under Nathaniel's arm and dropped him over his shoulder.

Gasping for breath Dean backed up to the door and then with a wink he locked it behind him, growling in fury Nathaniel launched himself from his fallen position to the bars but Dean stood far enough away to avoid being grabbed. 'Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have a prior arrangement that I just can't get out of.' Dean smirked, 'stay put and I'll think about coming back and finishing our little conversation.'

'You're dead human!' Nathaniel yelled, trying to force the bars apart, 'you are dead!'

'Well it's not like I haven't heard that before!' Dean scoffed as he ran off trying to ignore the pull on his numerous wounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam shivered under the scrutiny of the circle of men surrounding him, they had untied his hands briefly, retied them, and then stretched them above his head passing the rope through a metal ring. His feet brushed the floor but his arms bore his entire weight and they were fast turning numb.

He managed to calm himself enough to stop hyperventilating as he turned back inside himself, picturing Jess in her smurfs T-shirt and her long blond hair tousled around her face framing her features perfectly.

A rough hand ran down his back startling him out of his musings of Jess, gasping in shock as it ran down his buttocks. 'Please d-d-don't.'

'He is perfect, good muscle definition, good looking, young and well built.' One man commented regarding Sam as though he was a piece of meat or an object to be bought or sold. 'His progeny will be perfect for us.'

'Ah but the best is his strength in his untapped power.' Joseph said as he stepped forward and stood next to Sam, 'this young human is exactly what the Dark Lord described to me.'

'A fitting gift from the Dark Lord.' The others agreed all smiling and slapping each other on the back for a job well done.

'He has serviced our prime females, soon, soon we shall return from the realms of the cursed and take our rightful places in the world of humans.' Joseph ran his hand over Sam appreciatively eliciting a shudder from his prisoner. 'Time to seal the pact with a toast.' He said as he turned to take the razor-sharp ornate knife from the bench next to him and held it close to Sam's face enjoying the look of sheer terror in his eyes.

Then he moved it until the blade hovered over Sam's heart, with a quick flick of his wrist he pierced Sam's throat, holding a heavily engraved ceremonial bowl under the incision he collected the bright red and warm arterial blood spurting from it.

When he was satisfied with the amount he passed the bowl to the man standing next to him, and then Joseph placed the tip of the blade into the flame of a large black candle holding it until it glowed red and then he returned to Sam, watching the life start to slide from his young victim's eyes, 'We now drink from the Chosen, we thank the Black Lord for the gift.' He placed the glowing knife on the cut and cauterised it, smell of burning flesh permeating the air. Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost conscious, as they filled silver goblets with his blood and drank it thirstily.

When they had finished it they left to attend the thanksgiving feast, two younger men cut Sam down and followed them carrying Sam between them. In the food hall, the women had prepared the meal, the carcasses of sheep, pigs and calves were laid out on long trestles as well as plates of spiced vegetables and herbal concoctions. The two young men carried Sam to top end of the hall where a wooden frame stood, erected especially for the evening's festivities. They tied his hands securely to the top of it and then stretching his legs out fastened his ankles to the lower frame. A garland of thorned ivy placed around his neck and another one draped around his narrow hips.

All of the women who had used Sam filed passed by him, led by Rebekkah and Grace, each one stopping in front of him; they placed a black flower at his feet and at times embraced him wherever they felt the pull towards. Rebekkah knelt down in front of Sam placed her bud at his feet and then without standing lifted her face until she was at eye level with his penis. Wrapping her lips around it reverently Rebekkah let her tongue roam down the length of it, her warm embrace sent shockwaves through Sam and he jerked awake, disorientated he stared around the room filled with strangers, he was unable to move and unsure of what was happening until he looked down and saw Rebekkah as she reluctantly finished her ministrations with a kiss and a gentle squeeze. Grace watched with glowing eyes and then repeated the embrace, although she didn't have the restraint Rebekkah showed and started sucking him noisily. Rebekkah turned back and grabbed Grace by the hair pulling her off Sam and pushed her away, 'no one can take the Chosen's seed now.' She hissed striking the young woman, 'take her and rinse her out make sure she did not swallow any.' She ordered the young men standing guard either side of the frame. Turning an angry glare onto the rest of the young women, 'let this be a reminder to all of you, we are here to give thanks for the Chosen's seed and nothing else, no one is to do what Grace tried, is that understood?' She demanded and without waiting for a reply she turned and went to her chair at the head of the women's table.

Sam watched her walk away, he could still feel her touch on his skin, she was the one who had made him feel welcome and nursed him after the accident. She was the one who made him laugh again. Now she protected him from further potential abuse, could she be a possible ally?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: nothing new just check with chapter 1 if you want to. Go on I know you want to!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

Towards the end of the feast Joseph stood up and waited for the guests to become silent and then he started to chant in a language Sam had never heard before.

Where the hell is Dean? Sam kept thinking as he watched the man build the excitement in the room as each of the guests started to sway and chant along with their leader. The girls who had so recently filed before him in some sort of thanksgiving now filed into the centre of the room, each carrying a garland of dead flowers and the same thorned ivy they had placed around his neck and waist.

Two young men came in the room at the same time the chanting stopped, muscular and well-built they wore only loin cloths and garlands around their necks. With determined and solemn looks on their faces they strode towards Joseph and knelt in front of him their heads down as they waited for their blessings.

Joseph picked up the bowl containing the last of Sam's blood and dipped his fingers in the thickening liquid then he painted marks on their faces and foreheads. The two men bowed their heads even further before standing and turning to face the congregation; Sam's blood dripping down their faces forming grotesque masks.

Struggling against his restraints Sam started to panic as they strode towards him, his heart beating so hard that it was audible to those next to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hid behind a small ledge as he desperately tried to catch his breath and formulate some sort of plan to get Sam out alive. Well for that matter both of them out alive. Heaving a big breath he started to run for the barn where the impala had been hidden he was sure it was still there, it had to be.

'Ah baby am I glad to see you.' He whispered at the sight of the gleaming black vehicle. Quickly he moved around it giving it a cursory inspection, there was no damage done whatsoever to his car. Confused he ran his hand over the bonnet, for all intents and purposes the car looked as though it had never been in a recent accident.

'Now how did I know you would come straight here?' A cold voice mocked Dean, spinning around he faced a very angry looking Nathaniel who was flanked by another two men the same size as he was.

'Ah look sorry if I gatecrashed your little get together, I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to ahh whatever you were doing.' Dean grinned as he backed away from the new threat. 'What the?' He gasped as he backed into two solid walls of muscle. 'Gee guys can't we talk about this? I mean no offence but you're just not my type.'

'Shut him up.' Nathaniel ordered as the men grabbed Dean from behind and cruelly twisted his arms backwards, 'I do not want to hear one more smart remark out of his mouth.'

'Oh I love you too.' Dean managed to get out as a gag ball was pushed into his mouth and secured by two long leather straps effectively silencing the younger man. Then before Dean realised what was happening they tied his hands together in front of him and fastened a leather collar around his neck.

'Grand-Papa is waiting.' Nathaniel announced as he stepped closer to admire their handiwork, anger burned deep behind Dean's green eyes as he locked stares with his captor. 'I shall enjoy this.' Nathaniel whispered in Dean's ear as he stepped back and punched Dean's face whipping his head back with the force, grabbing Dean by the hair he forced him to stay upright, 'tonight you will be consecrated to the Dark Master, and then the brat of a brother of yours will give his life for his progeny. The Dark Master will be reborn and it will be thanks to the two of you.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam steeled himself for what was about to happen to him when Rebekkah stepped between the men carrying a white robe, she climbed the steps next to the frame to stand eye to eye with him. Smiling sweetly she kissed his forehead removed the garland of thorned ivy from his neck and hips, and slipped the robe over his head. It fell over him in a soft cloud of cotton spun until it felt like fleece, she fastened the cuffs at his wrists and then replaced the garlands. Finally she brushed his hair from his eyes and placed a wreath of tiny black rose buds and the thorned ivy on his head, pressing it in firmly. Sam held his breath as he felt the tiny thorns break through his skin the stinging making his eyes water.

Satisfied at her handiwork Rebekkah stepped down from the steps and arranged the robe around Sam's feet, making sure that the waist high split fell in a straight line exposing his genitals if moved.

'the Chosen is prepared.' She announced in a clear voice, 'be in thanks for the seed of the Chosen.'

The two blood-painted men moved closer to Sam and cut his ropes to free him from the frame. The poison from the thorns now circulating through his blood stream filled Sam's mind with a foggy feeling, his body felt heavy but numb, no more pain but he couldn't move at all. Completely aware of what was happening Sam tried desperately to move to free himself but it was like his body no longer responded to his thoughts.

The two men laid him down on a pallet and crossed his arms over his chest before lifting it between them and carrying it down the side of the hall to the take position in front of the doors. A tear escaped from Sam's eye as he realised what was going to happen to him. Joseph stood at the other end of the room and raising his hands skywards he started to pray to the Dark Master, summoning his presence to accept the familial offerings of blood and flesh.

Rebekkah led the procession down the centre of the hall a pretty smile on her face as she greeted her brethren, behind her the child known as Trinia carrying a black cushion with a carved ceremonial knife on it. The young woman joined the procession then, placing their flowers on the ground in an offering, finally the two men carried Sam's still body on the pallet through the hall slowly showing off the Chosen to all of the congregation. The robe placed in a way that showed his genitals fluttered in a breeze as they came to a stop in front of Joseph, who dipped his fingers in the bowl of Sam's blood once again and drew intricate symbols over the young man's bare stomach with the viscous fluid. Then he spattered the remains over the ones in the procession, Sam's face and the young woman who had formed a guard of honour around the pallet.

'Place the Chosen on the platform.' Joseph announced waving at the two young men, 'guard him well.' He added watching them as they picked Sam up and carried him to his last resting place. The large table had been removed to reveal the platform at the top end of the hallway. Shrouded in black cotton the same as Sam's robe with two large candles burning either side of him. His head raised slightly on the stage and a brace set at the bottom to prevent his sliding off. Then finally, they tied his wrists together as they crossed his chest making him the perfect sacrificial offering.

Satisfied Joseph turned his back on Sam and addressed the congregation to finish the ceremony, bringing life back to them and life back to their Dark Lord.

'As we call our Master to come before us and accept our offering of the Chosen we will offer the familial blood and flesh as proof of our undying fidelity to the rebirth of our people and of our Dark Master.' He clapped his hands and indicated the large doors.

The doors swung open and Nathaniel strode in to a thunderous reception, behind him the guards dragging a bound and gagged Dean by a rope tied to his collar.

His eyes wide with fear, Dean desperately tried to keep his breathing under control as he took in his new surroundings. The long hall looked like something out of a gothic horror movie. Flanked along the walls were the so-called Peacemakers, remnants of their meals scattered on long tables. A low platform dominated the top end of the building and as Dean's eyes become accustomed to the candle light he could make out what or rather who was on the stage.

Dressed in a long white but very revealing robe and lying on a low altar was Sam, his hands tied over his chest, a wreath of thorns digging into his head matched the ones around his neck and waist. Dean dragged his gaze up his brother's still body and met his slightly glazed but aware eyes. 'Sammy?' Dean whispered horrified at the state he saw his brother in. The bloodied symbols on his stomach stood out starkly against his pale skin, the spatters of blood covering him, dean shivered and felt his stomach start to roil and threaten to mutiny on him.

A vicious tug on his collar brought dean's attention back to his own predicament, in front of him two rows of young men with blood red faces and yellow eyes stood all holding various weapons, ranging from a single whip to a cat-o-nine-tails tipped with steel, to hammers and knives.

Frantically Dean tried to pull away from his guards but they held the rope taut and pulling at his neck enough to make him stop struggling, his breathing was too restricted to begin with anymore and he would be of no use to Sam or himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared down at the scene in front of him playing out like a B-grade movie, he could see Dean bound, gagged and led by a rope attached to a collar being forced into some sort of gauntlet, the maniacal look on Joseph's face made him shiver inwardly, all of the women were swooning and swaying building up the air of anticipation.

Suddenly a cold feeling spread through Sam's tortured mind, he felt himself still until he barely took a breath. Calmness swept over him as he closed his eyes and let the feeling take him, he embraced the ensuing headache and nausea instead of fighting them. The coldness spread through his body, cooling the fire of pain and despair.

Then his eyes snapped open, as the wind picked up and blew the candles out, in the darkness Sam could see all in front of him and a giggle escaped from his frozen throat.

A woman started to scream as food started to spin around and fly at the people scattering them, a table upturned itself and crashed into a wall, two of the long stools flew into the creatures lining the gauntlet, one into each row.

As Sam calmed down so did the telekinetic storm, Dean stood staring wildly around at the carnage born from his brother's pent up fear and rage. Joseph lay unmoving under one of the tables, blood seeping from his head. Others fled in terror, leaving their human forms crumpled on the floor or under the debris. Rebekkah lay on the platform her hand reaching out to Sam, her eyes sockets empty and blackened, the skin dried and caved in, stretched over the bones like parchment.

Awkwardly Dean knelt down and picked up a knife, slicing his wrists as much as the rope in an attempt to free himself, all he could think about was Sam, who still lay unmoving on the pallet. Finally the ropes snapped and he was able to rub feeling back into them, wincing at the shallow cuts on his wrists as they stung and dribbled blood, he undid the leather thongs and spat out the gag breathing in fresh air as he ran to Sam his fingers working on the collar as he ran to the platform, tossing it aside disdainfully he skidded to a halt on his knees next to his brother's side.

'Sam? Sammy come on Buddy talk to me.' He cried, passing his hands over Sam's face he spent a moment removing the poisonous wreath from his head, 'Sammy hey time to get up now.'

Sam's eyes blinked and moved slowly trying to focus on the face swimming in the fog in front of him.

'That's it Sammy, come on back to me Bro.' Dean said his voice sounding shaky and hoarse, 'damn Sam you gave me a helluva fright there for a minute.' He rambled as he cut the bindings on Sam's wrists and carefully sat his brother up, 'okay so we gotta get outta here Sammy.'

'I – I – it's S-S-Sam.' Sam stammered, his body started to shiver violently as the poison dissipated through his system no longer being fed by the thorns, 's-s-s-so c-c-cold D-D-Dean.'

'Sam listen to me we have to get going now.' Dean said as he helped his brother up, 'can you stand okay?'

Sam opened his mouth to answer but instead stared over Dean's shoulder his eyes widening in fear.

'What Sam? What is it?'

'You're not leaving so quickly are you boys? My party is just getting started.' A deep voice came from behind them, Dean turned slowly with Sam still cradled in his arms as he faced the Dark Master.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Cursed are the Peacemakers

Disclaimer: nothing new just check with chapter 1 if you want to. Go on I know you want to!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

'Who the fuck are you?' Dean demanded spinning around he faced the creature making sure that he stood between it and Sam.

'I am your Master, kneel before me.' The demon laughed, 'ah it feels so good to be free again.'

'What do you ... you set those spirits up didn't you.' Dean accused as the realisation hit him, 'you had them sacrificing innocents to you on the promise of resurrection and immortality.'

'Ah you are not as stupid as those I see, perhaps mankind has gained intelligence since the days I walked this earth.'

'Those days are long gone, Darky time to go back to where you belong.'

'Ha, you puny human, you think that you can tell me where I belong?' The Master demon laughed and waved his hand at Dean sending him flying against the far wall and then the creature glided across the width of the room to inspect Sam. 'So you are the one they used to breed with their females for me.' He said casting a yellow stained stare across Sam's body, lifting his finger the demon caused the robe to split open and fall away from Sam.

Gasping with the sudden chill and confusion Sam tried to move away from the new threat but stumbled dizzily and fell to his knees. The Dark Master ran his clawed fingers through Sam's hair and then grasped it tightly and yanked his head backwards straining his neck. 'You have a scent about you ... you are stained aren't you ... a creature amongst humans, you see things.' The demon hissed and dropped Sam's head in disgust, 'I can still feel your taint on me and they were going to use you to create my children?' the demon raised his hand and made a slashing movement, blood spurted from Sam's chest as he lifted Sam into the air, 'come on freak fight me, use your gifts to fight me.' The demon taunted Sam as he suspended the young man in the air.

Dean rose slowly shaking his head and immediately regretting the action sat back on his haunches and tried to focus on his surroundings. With his sight still blurry he managed to make out the demon's shape blinking a few more times his sight cleared enough to see that he had Sam suspended above him, his brother's frail body jerking with each invisible blow, now if he could manage just to see one demon and one brother he would be right. Staggering drunkenly he bit back the pain coming from the back of his head and neck and launched himself at the creature.

Startled by the brazen attack the demon lost his concentration and Sam crumpled lifelessly to the floor. as Dean ran headlong into the demon he pulled out his short-bladed knife and a small bottle of holy water, splashing the blessed fluid on the blade he wrapped both hands on the shaft and as he leapt up and moved with the momentum of the run up. 'This is for Sammy.' He snarled as he pushed the blade into the demon's chest through to the hilt.

Dropping to the floor he sat panting and watched as the demon staggered back and roared in fury, blood spurted from Dean's nose and ears as its scream turned into a blood-curdling screech. 'Sammy?' Dean whispered as he crawled over to his fallen brother, 'Sammy come on Bro talk to me.'

Dean sat cradling Sam's lifeless body heedless of the time he just sat rocking his baby brother, tears ran unnoticed down his face, as he absently brushed back Sam's hair. His skin cool to the touch now, and the blood no longer poured from the life-taking wounds.

'Ah my boys you survived the feast, I was detained otherwise...' Jonas rambled as he appeared and hurried over to the Winchesters, 'Dean my lad what is it?'

Dean turned his tear-stained face at Jonas and snarled, 'don't touch him, don't you dare touch him.'

'Dean what happened to Sam?'

'He's, he's just asleep.' Dean looked back down at Sam's face and ran his fingers through his brother's dark brown hair, working out the matted dried blood, 'he's exhausted.'

'Dean son, I need you to...'

'Get away from him, no one's touching him.' Dean wept cradling Sam even closer he started rocking again. 'He's exhausted that's all.'

Jonas squatted down in front of Dean and put his hand on his arm, 'son I can help.' He said softly.

'How? Why? He's asleep that's all.' Dean said but his voice sounded broken and lost.

'Dean I can help him but we're running out of time, how long has he been ... asleep?'

'Not sure, he's so cold Jonas I need to warm him up, he hates being cold.'

'Dean son you have to listen to me, I can help Sam wake up but I need you to trust me.'

'Can you wake him up?'

'Will you let me?'

'Don't, don't hurt him please.' Dean asked his stare naked of his ego and confidence. 'H-h-he is hurt already I don't want him to feel anymore pain.'

'I won't hurt him I promise, but son if you don't let me help him soon it will be too late.'

Dean brushed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead before settling him down on the floor and moved away slightly to give Jonas room. 'Please make him warm, he hates being cold.'

Jonas smiled and nodded at Dean before kneeling next to Sam, bending his head he sat for a moment with his eyes closed and breathed deeply and then he slowly lifted his hands, placing one over Sam's heart and the other over his forehead.

'It's time to come home Samuel Winchester, you have to listen to me and follow my voice.' A golden halo spread over the older man and slowly engulfed all three of them, as it intensified and grew the more Jonas appeared to concentrate.

Wide-eyed Dean watched holding his breath as he kept his gaze focused on Sam's face, he was so pale, so innocent looking, so young.

Jonas' body stiffened as it absorbed the halo, his skin shining with the golden hues, his hair now snow white and his eyes the palest blue Dean had ever seen, he no longer looked like the elderly Peacemaker. Now, now he looked young, healthy and ethereal.

Confused Dean opened his mouth to speak when he saw Sam's fingers twitch, and then a slight movement in his chest, a sharp intake of air trying to fill the emptied lungs.

'Sam?' Dean breathed as he started to hyperventilate slightly.

Sam's eyes opened slowly, lazily he smiled at Dean and then let out a small sigh, 'what happened?'

Dean rolled his eyes up to where Jonas was standing but the older man was gone as were all of the bodies and any sign of the demon.

'Dean are you alright?'

'Yeah Sammy I'm fine, what about you?'

'Ah, my chest hurts and thirsty but ... what – what is it Dean?'

'Nothing Dude nothing.' Dean blinked back the tears and grinned down at his brother, 'glad you finally decided to wake up.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dude, Sammy leave your stitches alone.' Dean scolded his brother as they drove down the highway.

'They itch.' Sam whined as he scratched his chest again.

'That's coz they are getting better, now leave them alone.' Dean leant over and swatted at Sam's fingers. 'Geeze do I have to tie your hands together?'

'Dean – Dean what happened back there, I mean I know you told me some of it but...'

'But what Dude?' Dean suddenly decided to concentrate on the road and his driving dreading Sam's question.

'I ah have been having these nightmares.'

'The usual ones?' Dean shot him a quick worried look.

'No, well yes and, but these are different.'

'Different how, spit it out Sammy.'

'I – I was tied to a bed naked and there were these...' Sam stopped himself and stared out the window, his long frame shaking slightly.

Dean glanced over and realising that Sam was remembering what the crazies did to him chewed his lower lip and made a decision, 'Sam do you realise that you did actually die?'

'Ah yeah I guess.'

'Well are you gonna tell me? Was there a bright light? St Peter at the pearly gates? Come on Sammy details.'

'Dean ... you're incorrigible.' Sam gave a small laugh and sighed heavily, 'they did do that to me didn't they?'

'Yeah they did Dude I'm sorry.'

'Hey Dean please don't ... the guilt is supposed to be my department isn't it.'

'So Sammy where to now?' Dean asked flashing a grin, 'we're only a couple of states away from the beach Dude, sun surf ... girls.'

'Ah Dean I umm think that I may have had enough...' Sam stopped as Dean's mobile phone beeped a text message. Grabbing it he gave a relieved sigh and opened the message.

'What is it Sammy?'

'First it is not Sammy it is Sam, secondly co-ordinates looks like Dad strikes again.' Sam sighed.

'Well, what we are doing hanging around here?' Dean grinned, turned the volume up on his ACDC tape and started singing along to Highway to Hell. Yes it was going to be a good day after all.


End file.
